


They Don't Have Valentine's Day on Krypton

by museofspeed



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day. And Cassie's boyfriend is not doing his boyfriendly duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Have Valentine's Day on Krypton

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Superboy Valentine's Day Challenge!](http://community.livejournal.com/ttk_is_hot/19944.html) And thanks, as always, to Juluis12.

Cassie didn't care that Kon had forgotten about Valentine's Day. Really, she didn't. Sure, the thought that it was their first Valentine's Day together _had_ occurred to her, but it really was a stupid commercialist holiday, and really, it wasn't a Greek holiday or a Kryptonian one at all. So when Kon didn't act like it was different from any other day, she understood.

Hell, she was even fine with the way he'd goofed off with Bart on the double date they'd had the weekend before. She'd bonded with Bart's girlfriend, Carol, over the idiocy of their respective men.

And it wasn't like she didn't know Kon could be a jerk. She was pretty used to it now. Even if there had been times he'd been so thoughtful it had bordered on chauvinistic. That had mostly changed since she'd proven she was just as tough as he was, and no damsel in distress.

She knew he loved her, and that had to be enough.

But he'd barely even talked to her! He'd been in his room all day!

At least she had Bart and Tim to hang out with. Bart also seemed to have forgotten Valentine's Day, and Tim, well, he didn't have anyone.

Then a delivery man came to the door in the middle of the fourth round of Tim, Bart, and Cassie's thrilling Crazy Eights tournament.

Cassie got up and went to get whatever it was.

Her heart fluttered when she opened the door. The man was holding a bouquet of red roses. Had Kon bought them for her? That was so sweet!

"These are for Kid Flash?" the delivery man said.

…or not. Bart got flowers? _Bart?_ Really?

Bart appeared in a flash. "Oh, those are for me?" he asked. He took them and grinned. "She remembered!" he said. "Isn't that awesome, Cassie?"

Cassie forced a smile. "It's great," she said.

Bart grinned wildly and thanked the man. Once the man had left, he leaned towards Cassie.

"Carol told me that she'd make the plans," he said. "Doesn't trust me to remember. But I did! Think she'll let me surprise her next year?"

"Maybe!" Cassie said, wishing _her_ boy had thought to surprise her. Not that it mattered. "She's a good one, Bart. Hold on to her."

"I'm going to!" Bart said. "Oooh, there's a card! She wants me to meet her! Bye Cassie! Tell Tim I said bye!"

And he was gone.

Great.

Cassie didn't go straight back to the rec room. She stopped by Kon's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, babe," Kon said. He flashed her a grin and stepped out. "Didja need something?"

"Want to play Crazy Eights with Tim and me?" she asked.

"Sorry, Cass, got homework," Kon said. "Maybe later, okay?"

He closed the door quickly before Cassie could say anything.

She stormed back to the rec room.

"I hate men," she said venomously at Tim.

Wisely, he didn't try to defend his sex. "Trouble with Kon?"

"It's stupid," Cassie said. "I don't _care_ about Valentine's Day."

"But it's suddenly much more important now that you have Kon?" Tim asked.

Cassie sighed. "It's stupid," she said again.

Tim touched his ear. "Oracle says Blue Beetle is fighting giant robots," he said. "Want to help him? It might make you feel better."

"Yeah, thanks," Cassie said. "But Kon's not invited. Too much _homework._"

 

Giant robots were fun to fight because Cassie didn't have to hold back at all. When she punched a mere mortal, she had to be careful not to hurt them too much. But robots weren't alive. Cassie could take out all her frustration on them.

Tim and Beetle ended up hanging out in the Bug and letting her take care of the robots.

"Bad Valentine's Day?" Ted asked when she flew into his ship after taking care of the robots.

"Men," she growled. She paused and frowned. There were numerous bouquets and chocolates and pink hearts adorning the interior of the Bug. "You're dating someone?"

Ted went beet red. "Uh, no," he said. "Booster Gold just thinks he's hilarious. Clearly it doesn't _really_ mean anything."

"This is why people spread rumors about you two," Tim said. "Have you talked to him about this?"

Ted shrugged. "He's harmless," he said. "Plus, chocolates!"

He offered them over, and Cassie helped herself to a few truffles.

 

Tim dropped Cassie at the Tower and went with Ted to help clean up the giant robots. Cassie offered to help, but Tim wouldn't hear of it.

She watched them leave with half a mind to follow anyway. What a terrible Valentine's Day.

And now Cassie was alone in the Tower. Except for Kon. Wonderful.

She walked into the tower and immediately smelled olive oil and meat.

It smelled delicious. Was someone else there besides Kon? Cassie knew Kon couldn't cook. They'd never discussed it, but Kon? Cooking? There was no way.

She walked down to the kitchen. Kon was there, reading a book.

He put it down as soon as she walked in and flew over to kiss her.

Cassie was still annoyed. She cut the kiss off quickly. "Are you… cooking?"

Kon grinned. "Close your eyes," he said.

Cassie scowled. "What the hell are you up to?" she asked.

"You'll see!" he said. "Come on, babe, please?"

Cassie reluctantly closed her eyes. Kon took her by the hand and flew her away. She felt them go up, and over.

"Okay," he said, after a moment. "Open your eyes."

They were in Kon's room, but the usual mess was missing. Instead, there was a table set for two. With candles. There were rose petals strewn over the bed.

She looked over at Kon. He was holding a bouquet of beautiful purple flowers and grinning.

"You did all this?" she asked, her annoyance and stress melting away.

"Uh huh," Kon said. "Tim helped me a little."

"Is that… did you cook Arni Skaras?" Cassie asked.

"You like that, right?" Kon asked, nervously.

Cassie jumped him.

Kon caught her and laughed, kissing her back eagerly. "Hey, babe," he said, "I am totally not complaining, here, but could we eat first? It's gonna get cold!"

"Maybe I just want to skip straight to dessert," Cassie said, wrapping her legs around him.

Kon groaned. "That's really tempting," he said. "But c'mon! I put all this work into it! Plus, there's chocolate and strawberries for dessert."

Cassie laughed and leaned her head on Kon's shoulder. "I love you," she said. "I can't believe I thought you'd forgotten."

"How could I forget my favorite girl on Valentine's Day?" Kon asked. "Nah, I remembered. Just wanted to surprise you."

Cassie smiled. "I'm very surprised, Kon," she said.

"I love you," Kon said. "And I like making you happy."

Cassie kissed him again, chastely this time. "Thank you," she told him. "It's perfect."


End file.
